


Hidden.

by louistyles28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistyles28/pseuds/louistyles28
Summary: Louis avait grandi dans une famille religieuse, ayant acquis des valeurs très strictes comparé à Harry qui avait toujours eu énormément de libertés et des parents ouverts d’esprit sur beaucoup de sujets. Aussi peu probable que cela puisse paraître, ses deux adolescents pourtant si différents connaitrons ce qu’on appelle le coup de foudre.





	1. Chapter 1

Louis était un jeune lycéen de 17 ans. Ayant grandit dans une famille religieuse, le mécheux avait alors des valeurs catholiques assez strictes. Par exemple, l'homosexualité, le sexe avant le mariage ou bien la drogue étaient totalement prohibés dans la maison des Tomlinson. Le jeune homme avait donc toujours suivi l'exemple de ses parents. Il ne fumait pas, ne buvait pas, était bon élève. Son avenir était tout tracé aux yeux de ses parents qui étaient tout deux des professeurs de l'enseignement privé. Louis fera alors des études pour marcher dans les pas de ses parents et aura une situation stable avec une femme catholique et de beaux enfants comme ses géniteurs l'avaient toujours voulu.

Vous devez alors sûrement vous demandez : qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait d'interessant à raconter dans la vie de ce jeune adolescent passant ses journées à étudier pour le plaisir de papa et maman avant d'aller passer son dimanche matin à l'église ?

 _Harry Styles_. Voilà votre réponse. Une simple rencontre qui va chambouler non pas une, mais deux vies qui n'étaient à première vue pas destinées à se rencontrer.


	2. Chapitre 1.

Au début des vacances d’été, Louis avait déposé des annonces dans plusieurs commerces de la ville afin de donner des cours de soutient en mathématiques et le châtain avait reçu son premier appel à peine une semaine plus tard. Il avait donc accepté la demande de cette femme qui l’avait appelé pour son fils qui passait en terminale scientifique à la rentrée comme lui, bien que ce garçon avait déjà redoublé sa première. Le mécheux ne savait rien sur lui mis à part le fait qu’il s’appelait Harry et qu’il avait de grandes difficultés en mathématiques.  
Le châtain était plutôt nerveux, il commençait demain et d’après ses parents beaucoup de jeunes du lycée publique étaient des brutes ou bien des drogués. Louis était vraiment naïf et il croyait ses parents sur parole, alors l’idée de rencontrer un jeune du lycée publique le rendait assez nerveux.  
De son coté, Harry, lui, n’était pas ravi de devoir suivre des cours de mathématiques pendant les vacances alors qu’il aurait pu sortir avec ses amis mais sa mère n’était visiblement pas enchantée à l’idée de le laisser sortir. Le brun avait réussi de justesse à passer en terminale, et sa mère ne voulait pas voir son fils redoubler à nouveau et voulait alors qu’il ait des bases solides pour cette nouvelle année scolaire.

Lorsque le réveil du plus jeune se mit à sonner ce matin là, Louis se leva assez rapidement avant d’enfiler un pull par dessus son pyjama pour descendre prendre le petit déjeuner avec ses parents. Aujourd’hui, il commençait les cours avec Harry et avait rendez vous quelques rues plus loins à onze heures. Le jeune homme ne savait pas du tout à quoi s’attendre, et s’il était ce genre de garçons qui dealent devant le lycée publique ? Louis eut un frisson à cette pensée. Il trouvait ce genre de personnes répugnantes. Comment ces personnes pouvaient-elles vendre des choses aussi dangereuses sans remords ? Le châtain ne comprendrait jamais.  
Une fois le petit déjeuné fini, Louis monta à l’étage afin de se doucher avant de partir dans sa chambre pour s’habiller d’un jean slim et d’un pull bleu légèrement oversized par dessus un t-shirt blanc. Étonnamment, le bleu de ses yeux s’accordait merveilleusement bien avec la couleur de son pull. Il enfila ensuite simplement une veste en jean avant de mettre ses baskets pour quitter la maison, réarrangeant une dernière fois la frange sur son front avant de marcher en direction de chez les Styles.

La main de Louis était légèrement tremblante quand il appuya sur la sonnette, serrant ensuite les brettelles de son sac à dos entre ses doigts. À se grande surprise, c’est un garçon de son âge qui ouvrit la porte. Il devait sûrement être Harry. Louis se sentit soudainement intimidé, le brun face à lui le dépassait bien d’une tête si ce n’était plus et ses épaules carrées ainsi que la courbes de ses biceps visibles à travers son t-shirt à manches longues témoignaient d’une activité sportive régulière. Le châtain prit alors la parole d’une voix légèrement tremblante sous la nervosité.

_— Bonjour... Je suis Louis, je viens pour-_   
_— Les maths ? Vas y rentre. Ma mère est partie au boulot._

Louis fut assez surpris de se faire couper la parole de cette façon, de plus, ce Harry n’avait pas l’air très poli. Il ne lui avait même pas dit bonjour. Si le dit Harry était dans la tête du châtain en face de lui à cet instant il aurait sûrement eu envie de lui coller une gifle, ou bien de rire face à sa naïveté.

Harry avait tout sauf l’envie de travailler avec ce garçon qui avait l’air plus coincé que quiconque le brun avait pu rencontrer jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Mais bien que le brun avait remarqué l’innocence qui émanait de chaque porc de sa peau, il avait également remarqué les courbes de ses jambes totalement moulées dans ce jean ou bien encore ses fesses merveilleusement bien dessinées qui ondulaient parfaitement alors qu’ils montaient les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre. Harry était bisexuel et ne s’interdisait jamais de contempler ce qu’on lui mettait sous les yeux. Mais ce Louis était particulièrement attirant, d’autant plus avec cette innocence qui était lisible dans ses iris et Harry sentait qu’il allait s’amuser durant ces cours finalement. Ces vacances n’allaient peut être pas être aussi monotones qu’il l’aurait cru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C’est un chapitre un peu court mais je voulais juste vous ecrire leur première impression ! N’hesitez pas à laisser votre avis, ça compte beaucoup ♡


End file.
